Rainbow Dash Gets Quibbled
by Neon dash
Summary: this is a clopfic involving Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants I changed the evil doctors name as to not be sued by hasbro


Rainbow Dash Gets Quibbled

Quibble Pants and Rainbow Dash make their way into the ancient temple that is long since covered with cobwebs after escaping the evil Dr. Cipacti, deep within the jungle after he and his henchmen kidnap them and bring them there as a trap for his rival Daring Do. Quibble pants did not believe Rainbow Dash for one second that his favorite author could possibly be the Pony herself she was writing about. Ranted on and on and on about how this and that could not be even the slightest bit " real".

* Blah,blah,blah,blah oh just shut the buck up already sheesh.* Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she rolled her magenta eyes and rubbed her temples with her fore hooves. She had a massive migraine by this point she had only known this stallion for less than a day and by now she was already bucking sick of could things get any worse.

Quibble stops walking and turns to the rainbow maned mare beside him. He gives her bedroom eyes as they were alone now and no pony was near by to peak at them. Rainbow Dash blushes nervously at the stallion and darts her eyes away quickly. Her terrible headache finally gone She most certainly did not want to do that right now.

" Oh come on please Rainbow Dash please no pony is around to watch." Says Quibble as he gives her the sexiest look he can muster and his sapphire eyes go straight into the mare's very soul.

" ok fine just make it quick we don't know when that doctor and his goons will show up again." She says with a not to happy tone.

Quibble decides the best way to do this is to mount her from behind instead of the usual pony on top pony on bottom position. Just in case those ponies showed up again to attack he could protect the mare. Rainbow Dash tapped a fore hoof impatiently as the stallion began to mount her from behind. It was not easy for a stallion to do mind you, because of the fact that they had short legs and could only stand on them for a short time mares would often prefer the other position.

" I almost have it in hold on Rainbow Dash." says Quibble pants as he tries to gently enter her blue love peddles with the up most care.

Rainbow Dash was not amused one bit she wanted to be out of this creepy temple and away from this horny argumentative stallion. Her mind was changed as suddenly a wave of pure bliss washes over her. Was she dreaming or was this really happening here and now she did not know and she did not care to either. She lets out a moan of pleasure as Quibble rams into her with his big thick stallion hood hitting her g spot each time. Rainbow Dash was in heaven and oh Celestia she was loving every moment of this it felt like forever since she had last had a stallion inside of her she needed it bad.

" Oh Quibble this feels so good don't stop!" She screams with approval.

" You like that aye? Who's a naughty little mare getting her pussy plowed?" He replies with a animalistic growl.

" I am a naughty mare," Rainbow Dash moans loudly.

" Naughty mares have got to be punished for being bad. Now what show your punishment be? Aha I know." Says Quibble an evil grin upon his face.

He smacks the Mare in her ass making her moan even louder as he rams in and out of her temple getting the treasure inside. The stallion then bites gentle on one of her ears making her scream in sweet ecstasy and euphoria. Rainbow Dash never ever wanted this to end.

" It seems as though our naughty mare has not been punished enough yet." He smacks her ass over and over again.

" Yes oh yes smack my ass until it is numb!" Cries the blue mare.

Smack smack smack… the sound echos of the walls of the ancient ruins as Quibble smacks the " Naught Mare's" ass until both cheeks are Dash could no longer feel her flank but she did not mind. Hot vaginal juices seep out from inside of the mare and leak on to the old dirt floor and down her legs sending a chill now her spine. Quibble soon followed as he too came not long after Rainbow Dash. Cum squirted everywhere and I mean everywhere it lands all over Rainbow Dash on her wings, legs,mane,and tail on the ground also mixing with her vaginal two ponies pant trying to catch their breath and loose their footing Quibble collapses onto the mare bellow him.

" You know something you aren't so bad for a pony who likes to argue." Pants Rainbow Dash giving him a weak smile.

" You aren't half bad either Rainbow Dash." Quibble says giving her a wink and a weak smile.

" Thanks." She gives him a nod and a hug.

" You are welcome." He replies and returns the favor giving her a kiss on the lips.

She does not reject the kiss but instead joins in on it. The two lock lips in a kiss of compassion and wait for help to arrive and it does not take long for Daring Do soon appears and comes to their aid and you all know the rest of the story there is nothing else of me to tell.

Rainbow Dash Gets Quibbled

Quibble Pants and Rainbow Dash make their way into the ancient temple that is long since covered with cobwebs after escaping the evil Dr. Cipacti, deep within the jungle after he and his henchmen kidnap them and bring them there as a trap for his rival Daring Do. Quibble pants did not believe Rainbow Dash for one second that his favorite author could possibly be the Pony herself she was writing about. Ranted on and on and on about how this and that could not be even the slightest bit " real".

* Blah,blah,blah,blah oh just shut the buck up already sheesh.* Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she rolled her magenta eyes and rubbed her temples with her fore hooves. She had a massive migraine by this point she had only known this stallion for less than a day and by now she was already bucking sick of could things get any worse.

Quibble stops walking and turns to the rainbow maned mare beside him. He gives her bedroom eyes as they were alone now and no pony was near by to peak at them. Rainbow Dash blushes nervously at the stallion and darts her eyes away quickly. Her terrible headache finally gone She most certainly did not want to do that right now.

" Oh come on please Rainbow Dash please no pony is around to watch." Says Quibble as he gives her the sexiest look he can muster and his sapphire eyes go straight into the mare's very soul.

" ok fine just make it quick we don't know when that doctor and his goons will show up again." She says with a not to happy tone.

Quibble decides the best way to do this is to mount her from behind instead of the usual pony on top pony on bottom position. Just in case those ponies showed up again to attack he could protect the mare. Rainbow Dash tapped a fore hoof impatiently as the stallion began to mount her from behind. It was not easy for a stallion to do mind you, because of the fact that they had short legs and could only stand on them for a short time mares would often prefer the other position.

" I almost have it in hold on Rainbow Dash." says Quibble pants as he tries to gently enter her blue love peddles with the up most care.

Rainbow Dash was not amused one bit she wanted to be out of this creepy temple and away from this horny argumentative stallion. Her mind was changed as suddenly a wave of pure bliss washes over her. Was she dreaming or was this really happening here and now she did not know and she did not care to either. She lets out a moan of pleasure as Quibble rams into her with his big thick stallion hood hitting her g spot each time. Rainbow Dash was in heaven and oh Celestia she was loving every moment of this it felt like forever since she had last had a stallion inside of her she needed it bad.

" Oh Quibble this feels so good don't stop!" She screams with approval.

" You like that aye? Who's a naughty little mare getting her pussy plowed?" He replies with a animalistic growl.

" I am a naughty mare," Rainbow Dash moans loudly.

" Naughty mares have got to be punished for being bad. Now what show your punishment be? Aha I know." Says Quibble an evil grin upon his face.

He smacks the Mare in her ass making her moan even louder as he rams in and out of her temple getting the treasure inside. The stallion then bites gentle on one of her ears making her scream in sweet ecstasy and euphoria. Rainbow Dash never ever wanted this to end.

" It seems as though our naughty mare has not been punished enough yet." He smacks her ass over and over again.

" Yes oh yes smack my ass until it is numb!" Cries the blue mare.

Smack smack smack… the sound echos of the walls of the ancient ruins as Quibble smacks the " Naught Mare's" ass until both cheeks are Dash could no longer feel her flank but she did not mind. Hot vaginal juices seep out from inside of the mare and leak on to the old dirt floor and down her legs sending a chill now her spine. Quibble soon followed as he too came not long after Rainbow Dash. Cum squirted everywhere and I mean everywhere it lands all over Rainbow Dash on her wings, legs,mane,and tail on the ground also mixing with her vaginal two ponies pant trying to catch their breath and loose their footing Quibble collapses onto the mare bellow him.

" You know something you aren't so bad for a pony who likes to argue." Pants Rainbow Dash giving him a weak smile.

" You aren't half bad either Rainbow Dash." Quibble says giving her a wink and a weak smile.

" Thanks." She gives him a nod and a hug.

" You are welcome." He replies and returns the favor giving her a kiss on the lips.

She does not reject the kiss but instead joins in on it. The two lock lips in a kiss of compassion and wait for help to arrive and it does not take long for Daring Do soon appears and comes to their aid and you all know the rest of the story there is nothing else of me to tell.

Rainbow Dash Gets Quibbled

Quibble Pants and Rainbow Dash make their way into the ancient temple that is long since covered with cobwebs after escaping the evil Dr. Cipacti, deep within the jungle after he and his henchmen kidnap them and bring them there as a trap for his rival Daring Do. Quibble pants did not believe Rainbow Dash for one second that his favorite author could possibly be the Pony herself she was writing about. Ranted on and on and on about how this and that could not be even the slightest bit " real".

* Blah,blah,blah,blah oh just shut the buck up already sheesh.* Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she rolled her magenta eyes and rubbed her temples with her fore hooves. She had a massive migraine by this point she had only known this stallion for less than a day and by now she was already bucking sick of could things get any worse.

Quibble stops walking and turns to the rainbow maned mare beside him. He gives her bedroom eyes as they were alone now and no pony was near by to peak at them. Rainbow Dash blushes nervously at the stallion and darts her eyes away quickly. Her terrible headache finally gone She most certainly did not want to do that right now.

" Oh come on please Rainbow Dash please no pony is around to watch." Says Quibble as he gives her the sexiest look he can muster and his sapphire eyes go straight into the mare's very soul.

" ok fine just make it quick we don't know when that doctor and his goons will show up again." She says with a not to happy tone.

Quibble decides the best way to do this is to mount her from behind instead of the usual pony on top pony on bottom position. Just in case those ponies showed up again to attack he could protect the mare. Rainbow Dash tapped a fore hoof impatiently as the stallion began to mount her from behind. It was not easy for a stallion to do mind you, because of the fact that they had short legs and could only stand on them for a short time mares would often prefer the other position.

" I almost have it in hold on Rainbow Dash." says Quibble pants as he tries to gently enter her blue love peddles with the up most care.

Rainbow Dash was not amused one bit she wanted to be out of this creepy temple and away from this horny argumentative stallion. Her mind was changed as suddenly a wave of pure bliss washes over her. Was she dreaming or was this really happening here and now she did not know and she did not care to either. She lets out a moan of pleasure as Quibble rams into her with his big thick stallion hood hitting her g spot each time. Rainbow Dash was in heaven and oh Celestia she was loving every moment of this it felt like forever since she had last had a stallion inside of her she needed it bad.

" Oh Quibble this feels so good don't stop!" She screams with approval.

" You like that aye? Who's a naughty little mare getting her pussy plowed?" He replies with a animalistic growl.

" I am a naughty mare," Rainbow Dash moans loudly.

" Naughty mares have got to be punished for being bad. Now what show your punishment be? Aha I know." Says Quibble an evil grin upon his face.

He smacks the Mare in her ass making her moan even louder as he rams in and out of her temple getting the treasure inside. The stallion then bites gentle on one of her ears making her scream in sweet ecstasy and euphoria. Rainbow Dash never ever wanted this to end.

" It seems as though our naughty mare has not been punished enough yet." He smacks her ass over and over again.

" Yes oh yes smack my ass until it is numb!" Cries the blue mare.

Smack smack smack… the sound echos of the walls of the ancient ruins as Quibble smacks the " Naught Mare's" ass until both cheeks are Dash could no longer feel her flank but she did not mind. Hot vaginal juices seep out from inside of the mare and leak on to the old dirt floor and down her legs sending a chill now her spine. Quibble soon followed as he too came not long after Rainbow Dash. Cum squirted everywhere and I mean everywhere it lands all over Rainbow Dash on her wings, legs,mane,and tail on the ground also mixing with her vaginal two ponies pant trying to catch their breath and loose their footing Quibble collapses onto the mare bellow him.

" You know something you aren't so bad for a pony who likes to argue." Pants Rainbow Dash giving him a weak smile.

" You aren't half bad either Rainbow Dash." Quibble says giving her a wink and a weak smile.

" Thanks." She gives him a nod and a hug.

" You are welcome." He replies and returns the favor giving her a kiss on the lips.

She does not reject the kiss but instead joins in on it. The two lock lips in a kiss of compassion and wait for help to arrive and it does not take long for Daring Do soon appears and comes to their aid and you all know the rest of the story there is nothing else of me to tell.


End file.
